


Small But Fierce

by PowerofthePenName



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Their everything battled for dominance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9188453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerofthePenName/pseuds/PowerofthePenName
Summary: When Nora hurts Weiss' pride she decides to show her just what she can do, but is in for more of a fight than she expected. PWP, Thundersnow/White Lightning. One Shot





	

All things considered, it was a nice day. The door was open, the sun was bright, and Weiss’ wonderful teammates were nowhere to be seen as she tidied up the room. She did enjoy her team, there was no doubt about that, but it was also true that she enjoyed some peace and quiet, especially if she was cleaning, they tended to just make a mess anyway.

The morning went well like that, but as she moved from one thing to another time slipped by easily. Soon she was almost done and wondering what she’d do with the rest of her day. Luckily the universe seemed to give her an answer.

“Heya Weissy!” Nora says, skipping into the room. “Watcha doin?”

“Just a bit of cleaning.” She answers, “What brings you over?”

“Looking for Yang, I was wondering if she wanted to train some. I’d ask my team but Pyrrha’s helping Jaune and Ren’s, well he’s asleep. He gets tired a lot, I don’t know why.”

“Sorry, but Yang’s out with Ruby today. I was just finishing up though, I could train with you if you’d like.” Weiss offered. Some exercise would do her good, and she did need to work on her stamina some. Usually Yang helped, but Nora seemed to have boundless energy, so there was no reason to believe she couldn’t.

Nora broke out laughing, doubling over and grabbing the edge of a desk beside the door. “Oh wow, you train with me?” She says through her laughter, “I know you’re good at fighting Grimm, but I’d squash you flatter than a pancake!”

“Excuse me?” Weiss asks, crossing her arms and putting her weight on one foot as she stuck her hip out. She knew Nora was good, but she also knew that skill came mostly from power and that she lacked technique. “I’ll have you know I can go toe to toe with you easily. If I can handle training with Yang and Ruby, I’m sure I’d be plenty of a match for you. In fact I’d probably best you easily; raw power is useless against what I can do.”

“You, beat me?” Nora asks, grinning widely as she straightened up. “Pfft, you couldn’t handle this!” She says as she flexes her arms, putting a bit of electricity into her biceps and fists to make them spark a little.

“Oh I could handle you just fine. In fact, aside from feats of physical strength such as weight lifting, I’d say I could best you in any endeavor.” Weiss says confidently. Usually she didn’t have a problem with Nora, but she had to reassert her pride after being so easily dismissed.

“Really?” Nora asks, “Okay, take off your shoes.”

“My shoes?” Weiss asks, taken aback by the sudden change of topic.

“Yep, your shoes. I wanna see who’s taller when you’re not wearing those heels.”

“Fine.” Weiss says, never one to back down from a challenge, “But only if you do too.”

“Well duh, it wouldn’t be fair otherwise.” Nora says, taking off her shoes as Weiss does the same. She grins and walks up to Weiss until their chests touch, looking right in her eyes. “Huh, guess we’re the same.”

“I… I guess so.” Weiss says, surprised at Nora’s sudden closeness, but not backing down.

Nora bumped forward with her chest suddenly, causing Weiss to have to take a step back, and then laughed a bit. “See, you couldn’t take this.”

Weiss glared at her for a moment. With a subtle motion she created a dark glyph behind Nora, out of sight, and stepped in again. She raised her hands and pushed on Nora’s shoulders. With the force of her push and the glyph behind her pulling Nora stumbled and fell back at the unexpected retaliation. “You were saying?” Weiss says with a small smirk, crossing her arms and looking down at her.

Nora grins wide and jumps up. “Now we’re having fun.” She says, bracing herself and giving Weiss a bit of a crazy look.

Weiss’ eyes went wide as she realized what just happened; she’d been played. Nora had been trying to antagonize her into a more physical reaction and she’d done just as she wanted. She’d never imagined the girl had deceptiveness of that level in her. Of course she didn’t have long to realize it as Nora jumped at her, tackling her to the ground. The next thing she knew she was looking up at the ceiling with a surprisingly heavy girl sitting on top of her.

“Heh, told you you couldn’t take me.” Nora says. Then she reaches down and pins Weiss’ hands by her head. “I win.”

“You tackled me without warning, that’s hardly fair.” Weiss says.

“You’re a huntress; you should be prepared to fight!” Nora says, “If not, you end up on the floor. Like now. So, what should I do with my prize?” She looks up like she’s thinking.

“Prize? What prize?” Weiss asks.

“You of course. I won, you’re pinned. I could do whatever I want now. Liiiike this.” She adjusts so that she’s lying on top of Weiss, still pinned.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Nope. Orrrr, I could do this.” She plants a firm kiss on Weiss, causing the heiress’ eyes to go wide.

With Nora laying on her instead of sitting Weiss used this chance to change things. She hooked a leg over Nora’s waist and rolled them over so she was on top, managing to get her hands free so she can sit up. “What was that?” She asked in shock.

“Having fun.” Nora says and then pouts. “But that’s no fair, I won. You’re not supposed to change that now.”

“You didn’t win anything, especially not a kiss!” Weiss says.

“Aww, don’t be a prude.” She grins and sits up, getting close to Weiss’ face. “Or are you just mad I beat you?”

“Beat me at what? We didn’t do anything.”

“So it was just that you couldn’t handle a kiss? I knew you couldn’t take me, in a fight or any other way.”

“I could handle you just fine. I got out of that after all, didn’t I?”

“Guess you can’t, if a little kiss is enough to bother you.”

“Just because it bothered me doesn’t have anything to do with what I can or can’t handle.”

Nora rolls her eyes. “It’s _fine_. You’re just not as fun as other people. I can go find some other way to kill time. Maybe I can wake up Ren, though he’s not really a morning person. I guess it’s not technically morning though, more like afternoon, but he’s not a waking up person would be more accurate. But yeah, someone fun.”

Weiss narrows her eyes. She kind of thought Nora was trying to play her again. Nevertheless, if there was one thing Weiss had in spades it was pride. She would not stand for it to be insulted. “Fine, I’ll show you fun.” She says and grabs Nora’s face with both hands, pressing a firm kiss onto her lips.

Nora grins into it and grabs Weiss by the shoulders, rolling them back so Weiss was below her. “There’s some fire from the Ice Queen.” She says, looking down at her. Reaching down quickly she finds the zipper on Weiss’ combat skirt and pulls it down.

“Don’t,” Weiss says, “call me that.” She pushes on Nora, using a glyph once more to help her, sending the other girl flying back and hitting the wall beside Weiss’ bed before landing on it. She stands up, her combat skirt hanging loose now that the zipper was down.

“Ohhh, feisty. I like it.” Nora says. She undoes her own outfit and pulls it off, leaving her in her underwear. “Bring it on, _Ice Queen_.”

Weiss hesitated. She knew she was pretty much jumping into bed with Nora, Nora of all people, for the sake of pride, but her blood was pumping now. She wasn’t sure if it was anger, the small almost wrestling match, lust sparked by a kiss, something else, or some combination of it, but she was definitely heated. It all boiled down to a Yes or No question that her mind hesitated just for a moment in answering.

She turned and walked to the door of the dorm. Reaching up she locked it and turned back around. She pulled her clothes over her head as she walked, tossing them aside and climbing into the bed in her underwear just as Nora was. Of course where Nora was on her knees Weiss actually stood to give herself an advantage in height.

Unfortunately for her this proved to be a bad decision, as Nora wrapped her arms around Weiss’ waist and spun them around, laying Weiss down on the bed under her. “There, that’s better.” She says and leans in, kissing Weiss again.

Weiss doesn’t fight it this time, not the kiss at least, returning it. She does reach back and undo Nora’s bra though. Once it’s tossed aside she grabs her chest, groping it a bit, and pinches her nipple. She can feel the slight bit of surprise through the kiss and uses the opportunity to push and flip them over so she was on top again.

“No, this is better.” Weiss says, straddling Nora’s waist. She reaches behind herself and takes off her own bra as well, tossing it away. “I told you I could handle you.”

“You’re pretty.” Nora says, “But you got no power.” She repositions her legs and grabs Weiss by the thighs, sitting up and moving to her knees while pulling so Weiss falls backwards, putting Weiss on the bed with Nora between her legs. She leans down, putting one hand beside Weiss’ head, the other going to her panties, rubbing between her legs as she looked into Weiss eyes.

Weiss looks back defiantly. She doesn’t try to stop her, but instead reaches up to touch her breasts, this time with both hands. She doesn’t bother to be gentle about it, squeezing and massaging them firmly. “I don’t need power, I have skill.”

“That is good, but can you do this?” Nora asks, and sends a spark through her fingers. Its very light, barely even static levels, but the slight shock on her sensitive parts is enough to make Weiss jump just a little.

“No, but I can do this.” Weiss says. She makes two glyphs, very small, that tug on Nora’s nipples slightly as she reaches down between her legs to rub over her panties as well.

“Oh, so that’s how you want to play it.” Nora moves her hand to grip Weiss’ panties instead and pulls, ripping them off of her with a snap.

Weiss gasps and glares. “I _liked_ that pair.” She says and returns the favor, ripping Nora’s off as well.

“I didn’t, they were in my way. I had a few of those though, so I win there.” She says with a smug grin. “Oh, what’s this, the Ice Queen doesn’t shave?” She runs her hands over the short white hair between Weiss’ legs.

“Not for a bit now, I didn’t expect anyone to see it.” She feels Nora in return. “You have though, recently.”

“Yesterday. Never know when you’ll have a party.”

“A party needs guests.” Weiss says, “Have one.” She slips a finger into Nora. At her surprise she rolls them so she’s on top again.

“Well you need at least two for a party.” Nora says and pushes two fingers into Weiss.

“You’re not wrong.” Weiss says, starting to breathe heavier and slipping another finger into Nora as she began to move them in and out.

She could feel Nora’s fingers moving into her, back and forth. Of course, in classic Nora style, she took everything up to eleven. She wasn’t gentle or shy about it, using her whole arm to push her fingers in hard and deep, causing Weiss to roll her hips with the movement.

In return Weiss had her own style. She used her wrist more, her fingers trying to find Nora’s sensitive spots. She was less about going hard and fast and more about hitting just the right spot, just as it needed to be. Of course, she was always sure to do as much as possible, which meant capitalizing on another advantage.

Leaning down she sucked on one of Nora’s breasts, her tongue circling her nipple and flicking over it on occasion. That earned quite the reaction, causing Nora to moan and press her chest up towards Weiss’ lips. She also felt Nora’s pattern change as she pushed into her, the hard thrusts kept going but she curled her fingers and changed the angle, hitting Weiss in a wonderful spot, causing her to moan as well, muffled by Nora’s breast.

“You’re better than I thought you’d be.” Nora says, and lets out a gasp as Weiss finds a sensitive spot.

“I’m a Schnee; I have a reputation to uphold.” Weiss says, switching breasts and focusing her fingers on the spot she just found.

“Well Schnee, let’s see how good you are with this.” Nora says, and her free hand goes to Weiss’ breast. She pinches a nipple, tugging on it a bit, and then sparks come from both sets of fingertips. Hardly there, but on such sensitive points it was like fireworks.

Weiss gasped and involuntarily bit down on Nora’s chest, her free hand that supported her gripped the bedsheets and her toes curled at the short but sudden shock. Her aura meant that it wouldn’t actually hurt her, but what was most surprising was that it had actually felt kind of good.

Nora smirked as she let her semblance loose just a bit. She couldn’t discharge much stored electricity, but it was enough. Then she gasped and moaned as Weiss bit down on her chest, arching her back a bit. “Mmmm, just like that.”

“Did you just shock me?” Weiss asks in surprise.

“Yeah, I’ll do it again too.” Nora says. With her hand on Weiss’ breast she pushed her back while rising up, causing Weiss to fall on her back with Nora over her. “There we go, this is better. “ She says. Straddling one of Weiss legs she grabs the other and lifts it up as her hips move forward, pressing their lower lips against one another.

Weiss laid back in shock as she was shoved to her back. Nora grabbed one of her legs and lifted it up, pressing against her. With one leg almost straight up in the air she couldn’t push back much as Nora began to move her hips, rubbing against her.

Weiss bit her lip at the sensation and started to move her hips in return, not content to just let Nora take the lead. She pushes her hips up to meet Nora’s movements, grinding against her, feeling them rub together, and waiting for her chance to turn the tables.

It came up when Nora leaned forward, her hands moving from Weiss’ leg to grab her own breasts and putting her weight on it. Weiss bucked with her hips and pushed with her leg, tossing Nora back. Moving quickly she got over her. She didn’t stop immediately though, instead turning around and straddling her, with her knees on either side of Nora’s head.

Pressing her hips down she feels Nora’s lips against her wet pussy, followed immediately by a tongue. She let out a soft moan and grinded her hips against her. For a moment she just enjoyed it, Nora’s tongue working her surprisingly willingly. A pair of hands grabbed her ass, holding her as Nora ate her. Then Nora’s legs came up suddenly and wrapped around neck before pulling her down, her face right next to Nora’s wet center.

She put her hands out on the bed for balance, and realized quickly she couldn’t overpower Nora enough to get out. Instead she decided to go with it, she was still on top after all, and began to return the favor. She smirked as she both felt and heard Nora moan at the feel of her tongue. Motivated even more and enjoying herself she dug in eagerly.

After such a buildup it didn’t take long. Weiss felt herself tense up, gripping at the bedsheets and pressing her hips down into Nora’s lips as she came hard. Nora wasn’t far behind and Weiss soon felt her legs tense around her head as she came as well.

After a minute Nora’s legs relaxed and Weiss rolled off, lying beside her. For a moment it was mostly quiet, filled with nothing but the sounds of heavy breathing. Then Nora started to laugh.

“And what are you laughing at?” Weiss asks, breathing hard.

“I was wrong, you really could handle me.” She says.

“Told you so.”

“Didn’t know a prude like you could be so fun.”

“I also told you I’m not a prude.” Weiss says.

“Guess so.” Nora says and sits up. “That was even better than training with Yang. We should do it again.”

“Wait, is THIS how you train with Yang?” Weiss asks.

“No, we usually actually train. This was just even more fun.”

“Oh, well thank you. I suppose it was more fun than I would have expected.”

“Sooo, again?” Nora says.

“Not right now.” Weiss says, “But sure, some other time.”

“Awesome.” Nora says and jumps off the bed, stretching a bit before she starts to get dressed.

“Was this spontaneous, or did you plan it?” Weiss asks, sitting up on the bed.

“Pfft, who needs a plan? Fun comes best when you let it happen.”

“I figured as much.”

Nora turns back to her, now dressed. “Well, thanks for the fun. If we’re not gonna do it again, I’m gonna go see if I can get Ren to make me some pancakes. He should be up by now.”

“Very well, enjoy them.” Weiss says.

“See ya!” Nora calls in a sing song voice as she skips out the door.

“I’m sure you will.” Weiss calls, falling back onto the bed. “I’m sure you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was another request. Hope you liked it. Good news, finally done, despite writers block. Bad news, no longer taking requests. I'm already backed up on them and just too busy to take anymore, but i'll still do the ones already taken. Don't forget to leave a comment, and hope you enjoyed it. Have a nice day!


End file.
